


The Golden Quad Of Hogwarts

by Cupcakedefender



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Still An Ass Sometimes, F/M, I'm Trash At Fanfics, I'm so sorry, It's A Green Apple btw, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, someone save me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakedefender/pseuds/Cupcakedefender
Summary: AU Where Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, And Neville Longbottom Are All Best Friends. That's It. That's All You Get For A Summary.





	1. The Meeting Of Greatness

They all met in a compartment.

Draco Malfoy was the first inside. He had been accompanied by Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Pansy wouldn't shut up and Draco was ready to fight her.

"I can't wait to be sorted into Slytherin and finally be superior to everyone else! Did you hear Harry Potter's in our year? Wonder what house will be in. Draco! I have to show you my-" The door slid open. In bounced in Luna Lovegood. Sitting next to Pansy, she smiled at everyone and hummed to herself. Everything was quiet and then Luna whispered to Pansy.

"What?!"

"Nargles," Luna whispered a little louder. "They're thieves. Steal your things if you're not careful." Pansy just stared at her. She began humming again. Pansy quickly stood up.

"I'm leaving to find another compartment. You should probably come with me." It was said like a suggestion. She had stated that they should come with her. Crabbe and Goyle got up, following her out the door. Pansy stopped. "Draco, hurry up." Draco just sat there, across from Luna, staring blankly at Pansy. "Draco!" She whined. "They're going to be full!"

"You go Pansy. I'm staying here." Pansy had dropped her jaw. She stomped her foot, waited another second, and left. Draco sighed and fell back in his seat.

"Sorry about your friend."

'Don't be. She was getting annoying. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." He held out his hand.

"Luna Lovegood!" She gladly shook his hand. "Is this what having a friend is like? Curious, isn't it?" Draco couldn't help but smile. They continued chatting about anything. Draco felt as if he finally was able to relax. Luna didn't seem to mind about anything he said. She was naturally calm. Sure, she was dressed weirdly but that became normal after a few minutes. Once again, the compartment door opened and in came a short, brown haired boy.

"H-Hi. Is this spot available?" Clearly nervous, Luna smiled and relaxed him. He sat down next to Draco with a toad in his hand. "I-I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom." Draco smiled after Luna.

"I'm Luna Lovegood and he's Draco Malfoy!"

"Nice to meet you Neville." Neville had relaxed by that point. The door slid open one last time. 

"Is this compartment full?" In the doorway stood a tall, dark haired boy with Huffepuff robes. 


	2. The Meeting of Greatness (Part 2.)

"Is this compartment full?" In the doorway stood a tall, dark haired boy in Hufflepuff robes. Draco poked out his head from behind Neville's arm and nodded. "Cool." He walked in, sat next to Luna, and gave a hearty sigh. His eyes were closed for almost a solid minute but they opened, almost glistening once he reopened them. "Hello. I'm Cedric Diggory." He shook all their hands. Luna opened her mouth.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, that's Draco Malfoy, and he's Neville Longbottom." Cedric smiled and they all smiled back, Neville's a bit smaller than the other ones. The toad in Neville's hand slipped away and onto Cedric's lap.

"Trevor!" Neville reached for the toad but Cedric already had it in his hands. "Sorry. He does that." He scratched the back of his head and Cedric gave a small chuckle.

"That's quite alright. Nice to meet you too Trevor." Cedric handed Trevor back to Neville, Luna staring at the hand off. 

"Trevor. That's a nice name for a toad," she said in her soft voice. Neville smiled and leaned back in his seat, brushing against Draco. Draco almost cringed away.

"Force of habit. Sorry."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have leaned into you." They both kept apologizing to each other for a straight minute before Cedric broke the conversation.

"What house are you all looking to get into?"

"Slytherin, like my family," Draco said with a proud smile.

"I don't know," Luna pondered. "Just any house would be fine by me."

"Maybe Hufflepuff. That seems like a nice house to be in."

"Not Gryffindor? You seem like a Gryffindor," Cedric joked. It was half a joke, half a serious talk.

"Gryffindor?!" Neville's eyes widened. "Gryffindor is for the brave and strong. I'm not either of those things." Everyone looked at Neville while he looked down.

"Sure you are!" Draco protested. "I bet you're totally brave! I mean, it was brave of you to come sit in this compartment. You don't know any of us!"

"Yeah!" Cedric agreed. Luna just kept staring at him silently. Her lips curved into a smile.

"I bet you'll be in Gryffindor. I'm sure of it." Neville looked at her as if she was mad.

"Yeah right. I'll totally be in Gryffindor. If I get into Gryffindor, I'll eat my foot."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm gonna do it anyways. If there's anything that I could improve or fix, please tell me!


End file.
